Una torpe despedida
by nuritacobarrubias
Summary: Una voz surgida del olvido rememora con amargas y arrepentidas palabras la mayor torpeza de su vida.


TÍTULO: Una torpe despedida.

AUTOR: Nuritacobarrubias.

CALIFICACIÓN: K.

CATEGORÍA: Songfic. Angst y drama potentes.

RESÚMEN: Una voz surgida del olvido rememora con amargas y arrepentidas palabras la mayor torpeza de su vida.

E-MAIL: Sí, y el más fuerte de la tercera parte… pero si no lo sabes todavía…qué haces aquí!

DISCLAIMER: No son míos, son de las dos parejas de Wbrothers. Tampoco la canción de Alejandro Sanz "Se le apagó la luz" … me estoy dando cuenta de que abuso de canciones…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Este fue más un experimento mío que una fic. Simplemente la canción de Alejandro Sanz me describía demasiado bien esa escena… Partiendo de una hipotética e imposible situación en la que la guerra ha acabado hace mucho tiempo y Neo sigue vivo, escribí en sincronización con la canción cada palabra que me sugerían cada nota y cada verso de la canción. Si pretendéis leerla bien, os aconsejo que lo hagáis a la vez que escucháis la canción, para poder entender qué sentimiento me impulsó a escribir otra de mis locuras. "Se le apagó la luz" la versión Unplugged de la MTV de Alejandro Sanz. Si no la conocéis os la recomiendo.

Mi justificación: la despedida de Trinity fue sublime, mientras que la de Neo me pareció muy torpe, incluso para Dorky Neo… Seguro que no era lo que tenía planeado…

CRONOLOGÍA: M Revolutions, justo el choque de la Logos

- UNA TORPE DESPEDIDA-

Muchos años han pasado en paz y progreso, eso dice la gente de Sión. Pero para mí ya no existe el tiempo. Ya no existe nada. Nada es real. No desde ella. Mi piel se ha arrugado y mi pelo ha emblanquecido. Y ni siquiera sé cómo he sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo sin verla, cómo he llegado hasta aquí. No hay dolor ni agonía, simplemente yo no siento nada. Ya no tengo alma, sólo queda cuerpo.

Pocos quedan que la recuerden, pero yo es lo único que consigo ver. Aún y haberme quedado previamente sin vista podía verla perfectamente, esa imagen grabada en la retina y en el corazón. Ella en la nave tirada. Me la sabía de memoria tras tantas noches en vilo, vigilando su respiración y el ritmo constante de su corazón, con miedo a simplemente parpadear y perderla por culpa de pesadillas que me perseguían y atormentaban.

Veloz caballo de acero que nos llevó a lo inevitable. Nuestro destino. La muerte. Ambos lo sabíamos, no íbamos a volver. No debíamos volver ninguno de los dos. Pero algo falló, yo no debería estar aquí. La muerte era mi destino, no el suyo. Y simplemente me lo arrebató. Y el destino me la arrebató a ella.

Mientras ella cumplía su deseo, todo mi mundo se derrumbaba. Estaba fallando en todo. Era el Elegido, tendría que haber podido mantenerla a salvo. Le prometí que no podía morir que la amaba demasiado para que eso pudiera suceder. Y no lo supe mantener. Y la luz se le apagó, y su voz se le apagó.

A medida que me decía todas aquellas previamente medidas y memorizadas palabras, su voz se iba apagando. Intentaba esconder su dolor, se mantuvo fuerte y no dejó sonido de dolor cruzar la barrera de sus labios, como siempre durante toda su vida. Por mí, por no hacerlo más duro. Y yo no supe darle la paz que se había merecido. Simplemente me mantuve tembloroso, con las manos confundidas, llenas de sangre mezclada con su débil cuerpo, tozudo en mi creencia de que no podía morir. Intentando auto convencerme de que seguía ahí y siempre lo estaría. Inocencia interrumpida. Error que pagué muy caro, penitencia: la niña de mi vida.

Todavía puedo sentirla, todavía siento su fría piel contra la mía creando tanto calor… Sueño con ella todas las noches, sueños de lo que debió y no pudo ser, por mi culpa, por mi cometido.

¿Por qué ya no habla? No entiendo ¿Por qué no respira? ¿Por qué no está aquí pidiéndome que si se lo digo, creerá ciegamente? ¿Por qué?

Aquella noche, en la Hammer, fue la única en la que vi el miedo asomarse en sus ojos, mientras que éste vivía constantemente en los míos. 10 minutos de inseguridades, dudas y temores le había proporcionado mi elección. Sin embargo me aseguró que lo daría todo y más por mí, que eso nunca cambiaría. Muchas memorias y recuerdos que estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás, seguro que muchos de ellos pertenecían a Sión. Su vida por Sión, su muerte por Sión. Su casa.

Amarga risa en la cama. Ella intuía su destino y lo abrazó. Me lo dijo subliminalmente enterrado en aquellas agridulces palabras. Yo fui el iluso, siempre lo fui. Intentaba desesperadamente hacerme asimilar su ausencia antes de incluso de dejar su vacío. Sabía que era débil. Además quería enmendar su error, el único que había cometido en toda su vida: su anterior despedida ante la muerte.

Entre la vida y la muerte, se piensa tan diferente. Lo sé, los dos lo sabemos. Lo hemos experimentado. He muerto previamente, ella también lo ha hecho y lo único que nos ataba al mundo era ese lazo irrompible entre ambos. Pero esta vez, la muerte es más fuerte que cualquier unión.

Se le apagó su luz, tembló. Se le apagó la luz al mundo entero. La muerte me la había arrancado de las manos, sin antes ser capaz de reaccionar, de mediar palabra entre los llantos que inundaban mis labios.

Siempre me quedará esa culpa, de no haber sido capaz de retener aquello que más amaba y sigo amando. Pero por lo que jamás me perdonaré es por no haberle dicho nunca todo lo que se merecía oír. Toda mi gratitud, todo mi amor.

Remordimiento que ahora quema y mata. Último beso, último suspiro, una torpe despedida.

Se le apagó la luz, tembló.

Y escuchó pasar la vida y el suave latir de un corazón.

Indirecta comprendida: una torpe despedida de la niña de mi vida.

LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN:

"Yo no siento nada,  
Pero presiento que a chorros  
Se escapa  
La magia de mi alma gastada.

Ella en la calle tirada.  
Algunas sirenas lejanas  
Resuenan en la noche olvidadas.  
Veloz caballo de acero.  
Tu gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo  
Se mezclaron en el suelo.  
El gris de la carretera  
Le dibujó su melena.

Y la luz se le apagó...  
Y su voz se le apagó...

Se le apagó la luz tembló  
Y no llega la camilla.  
Luché buscando una salida  
Para ir a escuchar su corazón.  
Con las manos confundidas,  
No me mantengo en pie.  
No llego hasta  
La niña de mi vida.

¿Por qué no habla? No entiendo.  
Hace un momento me iba diciendo  
No corras tanto que tengo miedo.  
La ambulancia volaba.  
Entre la vida y la muerte pensaba  
Que echaba tanto de menos su casa.

Amarga risa en la cama  
Imagina que es una diana  
Con todas esas agujas clavadas.  
Bromea sobre su suerte.  
Le hace sentirse mas fuerte.

Entre la vida y la muerte,

Se piensa tan diferente

Y la luz se le apagó...  
Y su voz se le apagó...

Se le apagó la luz, tembló.

Le cerraron las cortinas  
Y escuchó pasar la vida  
Y el suave latir de un corazón.  
La indirecta comprendida  
Una torpe despedida de la niña de su vida."


End file.
